Weak No More
by ILoveBaseball56
Summary: Called weak behind her back, called no use behind her back. She was betrayed. She left for the village with a hidden Kekkei Genkai even she didn't know about. Coming back after 3 years, she will show everyone what she's made of.
1. Departure

Author's Note: ILoveBaseball56

Hey guys! It's me again. This story will be not an Alternate Universe one. It will be from the original universe so there will be ninjas and stuff...

Anyway, Sakura will be very strong in this fic so please bear with me. I haven't had a lot of research for her powers so I'll make up some of her abilities. Of course, this will be SasuSaku.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. If I did then I would've gotten Sakura and Sasuke together in the first place. J_**

Here it goes...

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Departure

It has been a month since Sasuke came back to Konoha. The 15-year-old Sakura was walking quietly in the streets of her home village towards her friends since they are having lunch at Ichiraku's today. After a few moments, she arrived at the said restaurant and was about to go inside but when she heard that they are talking about her, she stopped in her tracks, hid behind a table and decided to listen.

"What's taking forehead so long? She's supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. You know, I'm starting to doubt her these past few days.", her so-called "best friend" Ino complained about her behind her back. Sakura stared quietly at her keeping herself from going to their table.

"Yeah. She didn't do well at our mission last week. It's just a B-mission.", Naruto informed while eating his 11th bowl of ramen.

_'And I thought he was my big brother.'_ Sakura thought sorely and proceeded to listening.

The comments and complaints about her continued for minutes until she couldn't resist it anymore and left the restaurant immediately and went to her house.

Sasuke was staring outside the window the entire conversation and thought that he saw a blur of pink away from the restaurant. Thinking it was his imagination; he shrugged his thoughts away and continued daydreaming.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura entered her small apartment slowly as she cried her eyes out on the way to her bed. "So that is how they think of me, huh? Why would I be surprised about that since I'm weak compared to them? No wonder Sasuke-kun never paid attention to me in our Genin days. All I could do is heal, heal, heal.", Sakura muttered to herself sobbing at how her friends just thought about her.

"I will get stronger and show them that I can be a strong girl.", Sakura spoke in determination for herself and thought things out...

She will leave the village—with permission of course, and find a way on how to get stronger. That way she can show them that she is not just a weak girl finding for protection.

As she was packing her things needed for her journey, she went across a safe that she didn't know was there. When she saw the safe, it opened itself and there, she saw a scroll with a necklace tied around it. She took the scroll and opened it to reveal a letter, surprisingly, for her.

...

_My Dearest Sakura,_

_If you are reading this letter, then the right time has come for you to know about your true self._

_This letter represents the secret of the Haruno Clan. Everyone thought that the Haruno's are just a normal family with no ninjas and abilities. That thought is wrong. _

_The Haruno Clan is the unknown strongest clan, stronger than the Uchiha's, in the whole Fire country. Even though it's only for the Fire country, they—no, we, possess the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in the whole world, the Guramigan Haseki or Guraseki _(Okay, I made the name up so there is no English translation. I don't even know if it's Japanese, haha!)_. This power is a combination of using the six senses in its full power, the San Daidojutsu _(Three Great Eyes Techniques; that's the real translation by the way :D)_, and all of the elements. _

_Not all of the Haruno Clan possessed it completely. It's either they only have the ability of using one sense and an eye technique or they have two to four senses and 3 elements. I can only use 2 eye techniques, four senses and two elements .The only person that used its full power in control is the Head Clan Leader, Haruno Kizashi, your own father and my husband. _

_You were born just after his birthday. When you were born, your body was glowing and your eyes showed the greatest Kekkei Genkai. You were destined to be the Princess of the Haruno Clan. _

_After you begin your journey, start with the Hidden Village of the Sand then continue your journey village to village and make alliance with them until you reach to the last Hidden Village. In the Sand, you will find the person who will tell you your next step._

_Train your inherited powers and stay safe all the time. I love you, my cherry princess._

_Truly yours,_

_Haruno Mebuki, your Mom_

...

Sakura was stunned the whole time she read the letter. Her? Weak little Sakura? The heiress of the greatest Kekkei Genkai in the world?

Then, all of a sudden, she felt pain on her forehead, her right arm and the middle of her stomach. At first, it was just a little pain then it became extremely painful and she passed out because of it.

10 minutes later, she woke up without feeling any pain. When she looked at the mirror, she saw that her forehead has a circle with a wavy line on the middle. It was glowing a bright gold. She also lifted up her shirt just below her breasts and saw that the middle of her stomach has a tattoo-like eye with the Three Great Eye Techniques each surrounding it. It has the Sharingan at the top, the Rinnegan at the left side and the Byakugan at the right side. Sakura assumed that something also happened at her right arm so she slid her right sleeve up and she was right. Each symbol of the five elements is there around her arm.

_'What does this mean?'_, Sakura was so confused of this right now and continued packing so, as she asks permission to Tsunade, she will have someone to talk about it.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura transported to the Hokage's office immediately. Tsunade wondered why her apprentice was such in a rush.

Then, right after that, Sakura told her everything that happened.

Tsunade knew that this time will come. She also knew of what the Haruno clan really is. When the clan was massacred, which Sakura doesn't know of because her memories were erased and is 2 years before the Uchiha massacre, she was Hokage at the time and was the best friend of Sakura's mother. (There is the story in the next chapter so wait until you read it.)

"So, you are leaving this village? Why, Sakura?", asked Tsunade actually wanting Sakura to stay.

Sakura smiled gently at her knowing what she wants, "Shishou, I know. But I can't stay like this forever. I now have a reason to improve myself for being a kunoichi. I don't want you to have the reputation of teaching a weak ninja. I want to be strong. I can't accept the fact that my own best friends who know what I went through think of me like that. That's why I am here to ask permission to leave this village for 3 years."

Tsunade, inside, knew that she was really impressed at her student. Imagine that this girl was a crybaby as a kid but now, she was making things right for herself.

Tsunade smiled and said, "Okay. I permit you to leave this village but not as a missing-nin. You will leave this village as my dear cherry blossom."

Sakura beamed widely and hugged her master tightly, "Thank you so much, Shishou. When I return, you will be so proud of me!" Sakura bowed for the last time and went out the door to start her journey.

Tsunade was holding back tears and finally couldn't keep it and cried her eyes out. Shizune, hearing her cries, burst inside the room, "What's wrong, Lady Tsunade?" "Haruno Sakura is all grown up.", Tsunade replied between sobs. Shizune knew the meaning and widened her eyes, "She left? Why would she do that?"

Tsunade kept it to herself and stood up from her chair, "I'm going out for a bit. You stay here." Shizune was surprised to see that Tsunade wasn't asking for sake and just nodded following her order.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Well, she didn't come. Heh, so not worth it! She just let us wait there!", Ino alleged angrily as she stepped into Sasuke's house since the whole Konoha 9 wanted to hang out at his mansion.

"Why would she do that? She's so weak, anyway.", Tenten followed and soon everyone was inside the mansion.

When they were sitting comfortably at the chairs, they heard a loud and kind of angry knock at the door. Naruto stood up from his chair and said, "I'll get that!"

He opened the door to see Tsunade steaming madly.

"What do you want, Baa-cha-?", Naruto was cut off when Tsunade walked past him and looked at all of them sternly.

"Did you know the cause of what you all did?", asked Tsunade to them coldly. Konoha 9 was dazed to see their gambling, sake addict Hokage talk to them emotionlessly.

"What are you talking about?", a confused Tenten answered,

"Why, of all people, did you call Sakura weak?"

They widened their eyes when they heard. "How did she know that?"

"She was listening to you then, at the restaurant.", Tsunade replied,

"So, what happened?", Sasuke, for the first time, asked curiously,

"She left the village because of what you did.", responded Tsunade as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, we should find her! Fast!", Naruto was about to run for the door when Tsunade held his face and pushed him down back at the couch.

"You will not. I gave her permission. After a few years, she will come back. Let us see if she will forgive you.", as that was said Tsunade walked out of the door.

OoOoOoOoO

That's it! Thank you for reading. Please review, fave and follow.

Next chapter will be up. Hope you like it.


	2. Return

Author's Note: ILoveBaseball56

Here it is! Second chapter of Weak No More. Hope you like this one.

Oh, wait! I will skip the three years so this will be the time as Sakura returns.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS._**

Anyway, here it is...

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2: Return

**3 years later...**

"Goodbye, Kanji-ojii-san! Thanks for everything!", called out an 18-year-old girl with pink hair reaching her waist and has beautiful emerald orbs. Her features left kunoichis (girl ninjas) envious. Perfect curves in all the right places, memorable scars through all the challenging trainings she had gone through, perfect muscles making her body in perfect shape.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan. I know that you will achieve your dreams someday.", supposed Kanji assuring to Sakura as she and her companions waved goodbye to the old man who took good care of Sakura for the last three years she had been with him along with her friends that she found along the way.

...

(Last name comes first followed by the first name as to not be confused.)

**Ishihara Aiko**

**-From Iwagakure (Rock Village)**

**-Female, 18 years old, orange hair and blue eyes**

**Kanemoto Daichi**

**-From Kemurigakure (Smoke Village)**

**-Male, 18 years old, blonde hair and black eyes**

**Murayama Hajime**

**-From Kumogakure (Cloud Village)**

**-Male, 19 years old, red hair and brown eyes**

**Sasaki Renjiro**

**-From Sunagakure (Sand Village)**

**-Male, 19 years old, dark brown hair and blue-green eyes**

...

"So, Sakura, we headed for Konoha?", asked Aiko, her best friend who is very competitive when it comes to any game or match.

Sakura nodded gently as Renjiro walked past the other 3 and walked beside Sakura, "Are you okay, Sak?", he asked. He acts very older-brotherly to the girls in their group and doesn't like to see them upset or unusual.

"Yeah. I just—what would happen if I didn't leave the village and stayed there? I just can't picture myself going back there again.", Sakura worried as she stopped walking. "C'mon, Sakura-chan! Don't worry! We'll be by your side.", Daichi cheerfully comforted her as he put an arm on her right shoulder. He is very protective of Sakura and Aiko when it comes to boys.

"Plus, you're stronger than anyone I know now. The Haruno Princess, worried about her strength? Don't. Even if something happens, we'll just overcome it and stay together, okay?", Hajime, the flirt of the group, said as he joined his friends comfort their Princess.

They all smiled at her assuring that indeed, she has completed her journey and can now go back to her home.

"Thank you guys for coming with me!", she gratefully shouted as they grouped hug.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Is this it?", asked Hajime curiously as they stood in front of the entrance of the Hidden Village of Konoha.

Sakura nodded her head calmly and grinned, "Hm-mm, this is it. It's my home. Konoha, I'm back."

Aiko, Hajime, Daichi and Renjiro smiled at her. This was the weak girl they met 3 years back and now, she's the sturdiest woman they know.

Sakura did some hand signs, "Teleportation Jutsu. Kai!", as that was said, they disappeared from the gate and teleported _there_.

...

Tsunade was lying tiredly in her table from all the paperwork she had done, when suddenly, a glowing light began glowing at her office and in a blink, there, she saw her former student and four more persons standing in front of her table.

"Welcome back, Sakura.", Tsunade greeted with pleasure evident in her voice.

The pink-haired girl beamed widely and ran to hug her, "Oh, come on, Shishou. I'm still me!"

"Sakura's back!", Tsunade supposed cheerfully as she returned the hug. Tsunade pushed away gently and looked at the other four people standing in her office.

"Ishihara Aiko, Lady Hokage."

"Sasaki Renjiro.

"Kanemoto Daichi, madam."

"Murayama Hajime."

Aiko, Daichi and Renjiro bowed respectfully in front of her while Hajime, walked near her and kissed her hand, "At your service, my lady." He gently walked away from her and stopped beside Aiko.

"Hajime! Stop it! Not here!", Aiko tapped his shoulder rudely, warning him.

"You're standing in front of a Hokage, for Pete's sake!", Daichi whispered angrily.

"Don't Hajime. I suggest you don't.", Renjiro stated glaring daggers at him, knowing that they are in front of the Hokage.

Tsunade stared at them weirdly as the three started scolding Hajime for hitting on her. Sakura just giggled at her four best friends' antics. Tsunade looked at her and asked, "And these are the people, you say, are the strongest element users in each of their villages?"

"Don't doubt them, Shishou. They are just like that in their daily lives but I tell you, they are the strongest element users I know. Aiko is the one in orange hair. She came from Iwagakure and is the best in earth jutsus. Daichi is the blonde. He came from Kemurigakure and specializes in smoke with a little fire jutsus. Hajime is the one who hit on you. He's from Kumogakure and he is the greatest user of wind jutsus. Last one is Renjiro. He's the one with dark brown hair. He is from Sunagakure and is the strongest in sand jutsus.", Sakura explained confident of her friends.

Tsunade looked at the four and nodded in understanding. "Hmm... Anyway, I would like to see your improvement. You'll have a training match with some of the ninjas that I would summon next week. You could let your friends join if you want but I was hoping that you could show it alone."

"Thank you. So where will we stay?", Sakura asked,

"Oh, yes! Uh, the Haruno Compound you asked me to find is just 4 blocks from the Uchiha Mansion. I removed the genjutsu a few months ago when I found it. Man, Harunos set the weirdest traps. And also, I think there's a surprise for you.", Tsunade stated as she smiled at her like she knew something very interesting.

"... Okay? But, um... Did you tell anyone?", Sakura asked softly and ignored her mischievous smile,

Tsunade smiled understanding what she meant and answered, "No, I didn't. I put a temporary genjutsu there so others will not see. You can remove it easily."

"Thanks, Shishou.", Sakura thanked happily as she hugged once again her former master.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Wow! Sak, you are living very large!", commented Daichi in an excited voice. The 5 of them are now standing in front of the Haruno Compound after Sakura removed the genjutsu.

"I can't believe it. This is the biggest compound I've seen in my entire life. A lot larger than the Hyuugas' and Uchihas'. Hmm... But why do I find this whole place eerily familiar?", Sakura stared amazed at her family's residence but as she said, she can't shake the feeling that she lived at this compound. Too sad that her family didn't live the day their princess finally unlocked her powers.

"C'mon. Let's go in.", commanded Renjiro a little strictly as he followed Sakura inside.

...

They were reaching the door to knock, then they realized that no one was obviously living there now... are there?

But they are too late to stop Daichi from knocking very loudly. They froze in their tracks as they heard footsteps nearing the door.

It opened a little slowly but it was clear that a cool-looking boy about 11-12 years old was opening the door. He has black hair and has... green eyes.

"Aniki! There are people here. They look like ninjas.", the boy was surprisingly very decent for his age. He was very clean and is wearing a ninja suit. He has a little dark scar on his left arm, but you can clearly say that that scar was painful when it was just a wound. He also has a toned body for a youngster.

As if on cue, a man who is very handsome by the way, appeared beside the boy. He has dark hair and a pair of azure-blue orbs. They were guessing that the two boys were siblings. What they can't point out was that the older boy looked very similar to Sakura.

The older boy widened his eyes as he turned his gaze to Sakura. He gently smiled and said, "So, my Imouto (younger sister) is back."

The young boy beside him looked at Sakura and said, "You're my big sister?"

Sakura stared at them confused of what was happening but when the younger boy held her hand; a bunch of memories came back to her.

_"Sato-nii-chan! Stop it!", five-year-old Sakura laughed loudly as she was being tickled by her older brother. He is six years older than Sakura._

_"Satoru, don't stop! I think my cherry blossom would have to learn from the pranks she had done to me yesterday.", Sakura's father, Kizashi, teased Sakura by not letting his son stop tickling her. Kizashi has black hair and green eyes._

_"Boys, stop ganging up on Sakura. She's a little girl.", Mebuki, Sakura's mother, came out of the mansion carrying a tray of muffins to the yard. She's four months pregnant to a boy. She has pink hair and blue eyes._

_"Oh, he's so cute! Nii-chan, he looks like you. Except he has green eyes like me!", six-year-old Sakura stared cheerfully at her newly born little brother. He has black hair like their father and has green eyes like their mother. He was born 3 months after Sakura's sixth birthday and six months after Satoru's twelfth birthday._

_"Yahoo! A little brother! Now, we have three boys in the house!", Satoru shouted a little loudly waking her mother up._

_"Satoru! You woke your mother up! Added training for my oldest son could be a good idea.", Kizashi smiled smugly at his oldest son as Satoru shrugged in fear knowing that his training would be a lot harder than it is._

_"It's okay, honey. They could enjoy the rest of the day with little Sanjirou.", Mebuki smiled considerate of the noise her older children caused. Sanjirou is the name of the youngest son of the Haruno main family._

_"I wonder what their surprise is for me. My first day in the academy was great! I met Ino, Naruto and Sasuke today. –Giggles- I'm sure Satoru-nii would wear that bear costume again!", Sakura skipped on the way to her compound and giggled at the thought. It is her first day at the Konoha Academy and it's also her 7__th__ birthday today. She was very happy._

_When she opened the main gate to her compound, which is weird, because there are guards guarding the front but shrugged the thought away as she entered the compound. When she was supposed to be met by a party, it was the complete opposite. She saw the Haruno family members: Main and branch, lying on the ground in a pool of blood as they were slashed in their throats._

_She screamed and cried as she ran to her house. Once she arrived, she was met with the same scene. Her parents were slashed the same way, only they were slashed both in the throats and stomach. She cried more then stopped when she saw a man with a hint of snake features on him. Then she noticed that he was holding her brothers._

_"I wasssss waiting for you, Princesssss.", he told her as he dropped her brothers to the ground but not before knocking them both unconscious._

_"Sato-nii! Jirou!", Sakura cried her eyes out as she saw her brothers been knocked out._

_"-Laughs- I will use you as my subje-.", he stopped and fell to the ground trembling of what he saw. Sakura glared at him with a gold light glowing around her. Her eyes were gold with blood flowing within._

_Soon, Orochimaru managed to escape but left with deep wounds around his body and a complicated heart._

_Sakura fainted because of tiredness. The last thing she recalls is ANBUs picking her up. It could be great if she weren't separated from her brothers. Tsunade, who was already Hokage that time, erased her memories of the massacre for her sake. She didn't remember anything, only meeting Naruto, Ino and Sasuke. She recalls her biological data except Tsunade changed the Haruno name as a civilian family. She continued her life like that for 11 years._

"Satoru-nii-chan! Jirou-chan!", Sakura exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she hugged the most important boys in her life.

"Welcome back, Saku-chan.", the two boys greeted simultaneously to their cherry blossom.

"Awww...", Aiko, Daichi and Hajime all looked amazed at the little reunion of the years-apart siblings.

Renjiro looked at the three and shook his head. How come he is the only one with little emotions?

"Come in. Lady Tsunade told me you're going to stay here, of course.", Satoru recalled as Sakura and her friends sat down on the couch.

"Wait! Wait! Is this your sister? She's really beautiful.", a girl about Sakura's brother's age came out of the kitchen holding a tray of coffee.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet Yuna, she's my fiancée.", Satoru introduced,

Yuna has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is very good-looking with her flawless skin and curved body.

"Hi! I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you. I didn't know that my brother could love." Sakura smiled kindly to Yuna.

Yuna giggled softly, "Yeah. I'm not a ninja. You probably noticed. Satoru-kun and I just met from a mission. He saved me from a group of thugs."

"So, Sakura, if I'm 24 then you're 18 then.", Satoru presumed,

"Yes. I just returned from Suna. I trained my powers there. Do you know Kanji-san?"

"He's Sanjirou's and my master in elemental jutsus. He taught us how to use it."

"Speaking of Sanjirou, you're 12, right?"

Sanjirou replied, "Yes."

The Haruno Siblings caught up with the happenings in their life for the rest of the day.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for the short chap but that's all I have for now.

That's chapter 2 everyone!

R & R!


End file.
